


Uzumaki Naruko - To The Victor The Spoils Chapter 28 Exerpt

by SeerKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction Account for further details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzumaki Naruko - To The Victor The Spoils Chapter 28 Exerpt

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Sitting her two nervous friends down on the bed, Naruko stayed standing and decided to go slowly with them, so as not to spook them. She cupped Hinata’s face and drew her into a long, slow, deep kiss that left the bluenette red and panting.

Naruko then turned her attention to Ino, kissing the girl exactly as she had kissed Hinata. Ino moaned into the kiss, her tongue duelling with Naruko’s only to be completely dominated.

“W…wow…Anko-sensei really has taught you how to kiss…” Ino panted as their lips parted.

“I’m a _very_ eager student.” Naruko grinned seductively, “Now then, how do you two want to do this? Do you want me to take you one at a time or at the same time?”

“How… ** _Kage Bunshin_**?” Ino guessed.

“Yup.” the redhead replied, a single copy of her appearing in a puff of chakra smoke, “”So what’ll it be?”

“Both of us.” Hinata said shyly, “I-If it isn’t too much to ask…?”

“No problem, Hinata-chan.” the original and the clone said at the same time.

Splitting up and going to one of the girls, Naruko and her clone started seducing Ino and Hinata. The original started to kiss Hinata again and allowed her hands to wander down her partner’s body, gently cupping the large breasts that Hinata possessed, making her moan.

“I really am a bit jealous of you in this department, you know.” Naruko remarked as she moved to nibble at the Hyūga Heiress’ delicate collarbone, “Just how did you develop such a seductive body, Hina-chan?”

“N-Nothing…especially…ahn!” Hinata panted out, moaning as Naruko’s hands and mouth teased and taunted her body, making her writhe on the bed.

Over with Ino, the clone was employing similarly effective tactics with the Yamanaka Heiress, turning her into a moaning pile of goo due to her high sensitivity.

Her mind was a haze as Naruko’s clone gently stripped her of her bra and panties and laid her bare. She should be embarrassed by being so exposed, but Ino couldn’t think anything other than, ‘ _It feels so good!_ ’

Naruko’s clone started sucking on Ino’s nipples, which sent an electric shock through the girl’s already sensitive body, sending her over the edge.

“NNNNGG!” Ino bit her lip to keep her scream muffled, but she still made a loud noise as she climaxed.

“Wow.” Naruko’s clone muttered, “REALLY sensitive. You’re in for a tough time with the boss and An-chan, Ino-chan.”

“Tell…me about it.” Ino panted.

“A picture is worth a thousand words, Ino-chan.” the clone purred, “And showing is worth a thousand pictures.”

With an eager grin, Naruko’s clone renewed her assault on Ino’s body.

“Eek!” Hinata yelped as she was divested of her panties by Naruko, before yelping again as she was dragged up so her womanhood was less that centimetres from her girlfriend’s mouth, her legs dangling over her shoulders, while Hinata’s shoulders were flush with Naruko’s knees.

“N-Naruko-chan?!” Hinata’s lavender eyes were wide with shock, “That’s…!”

“Relax.” Naruko whispered before she started to lick Hinata’s weeping flower.

“Ahn!” Hinata threw her head back and her hands fisted in the bed sheets as her lover devoured her most secret spot, probing deep with her tongue multiple times.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Naruko smirked, “Let’s see how you handle this…”

Moving up very slightly, Naruko targeted Hinata’s clitoris, which had become revealed by her arousal. Feeling the sensations of pleasure from it made Hinata’s eyes widen in shock.

“Eep!” was all she could muster as an exclamation as she unconsciously wrapped her dangling legs around Naruko’s head so she couldn’t pull away.

‘ _Finishing blow time, I think._ ’ Naruko thought as she stopped licking the small pearl-like object and gently took it between her teeth, biting it very, very gently.

“Ahhhhhh!” Hinata screamed as she climaxed _hard_ , her body tensing and twitching madly before her limbs fell limp.

“Two for two, boss.” the clone chuckled. It was currently teasing and tweaking Ino’s breasts and clitoris in a somewhat random pattern, driving the blonde to a second climax.

“Yep. Time to get our partners to reciprocate though.” Naruko replied with a grin as she placed Hinata back down on the bed gently.

“Just a sec.” the clone carried on with its ministrations on Ino for a moment before the girl climaxed for the second time, wailing loudly as she had the strongest orgasm of her life.

“I’m…gonna…die…!” Ino panted.

“Nope, although you’ll feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven.” Naruko joked.

Standing up, she and her clone shimmied out of their undergarments and then stalked back towards their lovers, who paled slightly at the predatory smiles on their partner’s faces.

‘ _Oh boy…now she’s going to get serious…_ ’ Hinata thought with a gulp.

‘ _Seriously...I’m gonna die!_ ’ Ino wailed to herself, ‘ _Curse this oversensitive body of mine!_ ’

Climbing atop the bed, Naruko smiled down at Hinata before kissing her again, echoed by her clone on Ino, before moving into a position that Anko had told her was referred to as the ‘69’ position.

“Help yourself, loves.” she said softly before restarting her ministrations on Hinata’s lower half.

Hinata moaned again before looking up at Naruko’s own womanhood in amazement. She had never seen this part of another girl before, except in very brief passing during trips to the onsen. She had never wanted to look further…until now.

Timidly, Hinata stretched her head up and licked one part tenderly, earning her a gasp from Naruko. Encouraged, the Hyūga Heiress tried again more vigorously, being rewarded by a moan.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ino doing much the same to the Naruko clone as she was, with a great deal of enthusiasm it had to be noted.

It was only a few minutes later that Ino’s sensitive body betrayed her again, climaxing and leaving her limp. Hinata wasn’t sure whether to feel jealous or sorry for the other girl. On one hand, she got to feel good very quickly, on the other, she got tired out much more quickly.

Of course, she did keep going at the Naruko clone and made it climax as well, but the sensation made the clone disperse into a cloud of smoke, which made the memories return to the original Naruko, who climaxed as she felt the phantom ministrations of Ino along with the actual sensation Hinata was causing.

She did continue on and make Hinata climax as well which was…embarrassing for the bluenette, as she squirted. A lot.

“Looks like you do that when you get wound up.” Naruko said with a giggle, “Don’t worry, a lot of women do that.”

“It’s still embarrassing!” Hinata moaned as she hid her face before she yawned.

“Tired?” Naruko asked sympathetically as Ino followed Hinata’s lead.

“Yes…sleep please?” Ino practically begged.

“OK.” Naruko giggled, “You’ve both done very well for your first times. Better than me, I think.”

She got both of them to come and cuddle before they fell asleep, which felt…nice.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**


End file.
